parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Romantic Couples
Thomas and Twilight When you have the title "Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle" on your "Fanmade Couples", can you please get the picture of Thomas in the third-seventh season end credits and put him right next to Twilight? C'mon, can you please get the picture of Thomas in the third-seventh season end credits and put him right next to Twilight? Pretty please, can you please get the picture of Thomas in the third-seventh season end credits and put him right next to Twilight? C'mon, can you please get the picture of Thomas in the third-seventh season end credits and put him right next to Twilight? Pretty please, can you please get the picture of Thomas in the third-seventh season end credits and put him right next to Twilight? Orinoco and Nellie the Elephant What about Orinoco and Nellie the Elephant? Paddington Bear and Fern Arable What about Paddington Bear and Fern Arable? Penelope from Blinky Bill Season 3 Who will marry Penelope from Blinky Bill Season 3? Real couple & fanmade couple seriously who removed that? Winnie the Pooh is NOT love ketta Devon is NOT love Maggie Pesky Cornwall is NOT Love Rayna Careflight Miguel Rivera and Tip Tucci What if you create Miguel Rivera and Tip Tucci? Just make picture of them, okay? They were friends. Clean up This article really ''needs a clean up. The list needs to be organized and/or ordered by some criterion (or criteria). Currently, this list is in NO particular order and some people may not tell whether the couples are real or fanmade. In addition, to find some names in this list, they will have to use the search tool on their browser, or scroll through a ''very long ''list which can take more than 5 minutes. In order to clean up the list, all of the names need to be alphabetized, and re-implement two sections "Real Couples" and "Fanmade Couples". Thanks. (A+278 OR'' Red278 17:42, July 3, 2019 (UTC)) We need to clarify this I understand that this is a fanfiction wiki, and I allow, and even encourage users to put fan-made couples on this list, but there are things I don't understand or For example, Elsa (from Frozen) is with three different men? And one of them is with a mythical dragon?! *Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen *Mushu and Elsa the Snow Queen *Rex and Elsa And which Rex are you referring to? Rex from Toy Story? ...or Rex from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story? ...or a generic t-rex? Another example, Mushu is with three different women? *Pinkie Pie and Mushu *Mushu and Elsa the Snow Queen *Mushu and Minerva Mink If Mulan finds out that Mushu is not doing his job as her guardian, well then... there will be consequences. A less intense example: Nemo and Tinker Bell. This would be OK when Nemo gets older, but they are incompatible with each other. Nemo lives in the sea while Tinker Bell is a fairy, but maybe things can work out... in exchange of Nemo may have to sacrifice their friends. In this instance, I won't remove any bizarre fan-made couples in this list, however, I have to make everyone aware of this issue, especially when a character is having multiple partners (girlfriends/boyfriends). Thank you for reading. (A+278'' OR'' Red278 20:41, November 30, 2019 (UTC)) I chose to take back what I said earlier about couples in the fanon universe, because I was misunderstanding the concept about having multiple partners (love interests). As it is in the fanon/alternative universe, it is possible for a character to have multiple partners (and even spouses!), because writers and creators of the parody movies can assign characters different couples with or without being aware that the character already has one. Thanks for your understanding. (A+278'' OR'' Red278 13:16, December 2, 2019 (UTC))